Find Me: A Reveal Story
by LunettePendragon
Summary: POST-OBLIVIO: SPOILERS AHEAD: While everyone is shipping Ladybug and Cat Noir, Marinette feels tortured by a certain picture that is haunting her at night. But when Alya comes up with a crazy (not-so-crazy) theory to explain recent events, Marinette begins to see the truth and sets a challenge before her would-be lover: "Find Me"
1. Chapter 1: 30 Minutes

**Hey all, I'm back with another Reveal Story! If you haven't checked out my first story "I Didn't Mean to Hurt You", no worries, but it's pretty good so check it out! Ever since I wrote it, I wanted to do a story where Marinette figures out Cat's identity first (the opposite of what happened in my first story), but couldn't come up with a plot that seemed to work well for her character. And then I watched Olivio and my mind finally came up with a good story. That being said:**

**SPOILER WARNING!**

**IF YOU HAVE NOT WATCHED OBLIVIO DO NOT READ THIS STORY! **

**There WILL be major spoilers and, trust me, it is much better to just go watch the episode! **

**Also, shameless plug for my other fanfic, The Catastrophic Adventures of Emma Agreste! It's a more complicated plot and is taking longer to write so make sure to follow it for updates! **

**Ok, enough of my blabbing! On to the story!**

"Can you believe it, Mari?" Alya said again for the hundredth time that week as she laid on Marinette's bed. "Ladybug and Cat Noir finally kissed!"

"Yes, Alya, I heard you the first time," Marinette muttered, trying to focus on the skirt she was altering for her best friend. "But that doesn't make them a couple. Oblivio erased their memories. You said so yourself. They aren't dating."

"I know...but they could be, don't you see?" Alya asked, but Marinette definitely did not see. In fact, she had been trying to see all week but with no success. The events of their last battle against Hawkmoth had shaken her to her core. She had managed to stay positive, focusing on the big fashion show going on in London instead, but with Alya still obsessing over the kiss made it difficult.

"She loves someone else though," Marinette commented, knowing Alya had heard Ladybug say it.

"And when she forgot about that? BAM! Ladynoir!"

"Exactly, she forgot about that other guy! That isn't fair, Alya,"

"Why are you so against this, Mari? I mean, all of Paris is rooting for them to get together!"

"I just don't want to force something if there isn't anything there, that's all. Ladybug shouldn't feel pressured to date someone she doesn't want to."

"I guess you're right." Alya conceded, falling silent. Marinette finished off the hem and held up her handiwork to inspect it.

"But, Cat Noir had her falling in love with him in _less than thirty minutes!_" Alya said, resuming her argument. "That has to count for something."

Marinette turned and looked at her friend. Alya was sitting up now, staring at her phone. _Most likely that annoying photo she has, _Marinette thought. _But she does have a point. What happened in those thirty minutes?_

"Get down here and try this on," Marinette said. Alya complied, not looking up from her phone. Once Alya had the skirt on, Marinette began inspecting it for anything else that might need to be adjusted. She grabbed a few pins and began making a few last minute adjustments.

_A little bit tighter here, _she mentally noted, placing a pin. Suddenly Alya let out a loud gasp. Looking up at her, Marinette saw that Alya was eagerly pointing at her phone, speechless.

"Alya?"

"Mari...they de-transformed," She commented, tilting the phone so that Mari could see the video replay of the duo fighting.

"Ok….so….wait, how do you know that?" Marinette asked quickly. She wasn't aware that anyone knew how their suits work.

"I pay attention. Any time Ladybug uses Lucky Charm, her earrings start to beep. It seems to be a warning that she's going to change back. It's the same for Cat Noir using cataclysm and that ring he has. Whenever the fighting is done, they always run off when they notice the beeps."

_Fair enough, _Marinette thought.

"Anyway, look, they both used their powers and then got stuck in that elevator! They must have de-transformed shortly after that!"

"So?" Marinette failed to see what was so exciting.

"That means they were together in their civilian forms."

"Yeah, but they lost the memories, right? So they wouldn't remember anything. Civilian form or superhero form. It wouldn't matter."

"Ok, but think about this for a second. What if...what if you forgot who Adrien was. About everything going on between the two of you. Wouldn't you still fall for him?"

"Well, yeah. Adrien's charming and sweet…."

"Would you fall for him within thirty minutes?" Marinette pondered the question, glancing at the photos on her wall.

"Maybe...yeah...probably."

"Exactly. Ladybug said she liked another boy, but...what if...what if the boy she likes is Cat Noir...but in _civilian form._"

Marinette starred at Alya, her eyes growing wide. Alya looked like she was going to burst. She was bouncing slightly and her face was pulled into a grin so wide she could have rivaled Cat Noir.

"But...no...that's...that's…." _Cat Noir isn't Adrien. _She couldn't say it out loud, but she didn't think Alya would listen even if she could.

"Marinette, this is huge! I gotta go!" She slipped out of the skirt and handed it back to Marinette. "Gotta update the Lady Blog! See ya!"

"Uh...yeah...bye?" Marinette leaned back in her chair. _He couldn't be Adrien. Could he?_


	2. Chapter 2: I Ship The Hell Out Of It

**Wow...just wow guys! Thank you so much for all the support! I don't normally get a second chapter published this fast, fyi, but that first one was so short and I had a little extra time this morning so, here you go! **

"Alya, is this real? Do really think Ladybug loves him and doesn't know it?" Adrien turned around in his desk, showing her the latest Lady Blog post.

"I mean, I'm just guessing but it makes sense, doesn't it?" She answered.

_Not really, _Adrien thought to himself. _But it would sure be nice! _

"I didn't realize you read the Lady Blog, bro," Nino commented. Adrien felt himself blushing slightly.

"What? I can't be a Ladybug fan?"

"I didn't say that, man. I'm just surprised."

"You...you..you're a Ladybug fan?" Marinette stammered.

"Well...yeah," he admitted, turning his attention to her. "Isn't everyone?"

Marinette smiled at him and nodded, but Alya started laughing.

"Yes. But Marinette here doesn't ship it."

"Alya!" Marinette snapped at her friend.

"Ship what?" he asked.

"Ladybug and Cat Noir! You know, as a _couple._" Alya answered. Adrien turned back towards Marinette. She was glaring at Alya and Adrien felt his heart sink.

"You...you don't think they would be good together?" he asked, valuing her opinion.

"I...I…no. I just think Ladybug shouldn't be pressured into anything. That's all!" She crossed her arms and leaned back into her seat. Adrien smiled. It was so much like Marinette to be protective of other's feelings.

"I agree, Marinette. While I do think they would make a great couple, I think Cat Noir would value their friendship more than anything else." Marinette's eyes grew wide at his comment.

"But you _do _ship it, don't you?" Alya asked.

"Oh yeah," he agreed eagerly. "I ship it! I ship the hell out of it!"

"Then doesn't this just kill you!" Alya said, turning her phone to reveal the picture of him and Ladybug kissing. He leaned his head on his hand, steadying himself against the onslaught of emotion.

"Alya, you have no idea," he said, trying to not let too much truth slip out. "But you heard what Ladybug said, she loves another boy."

"Well, you read my theory on that!" Alya responded. It was true, he had read all about the theory that Ladybug loved him outside his costume. In fact, he had read it several times that morning.

"But wouldn't they know?" He asked, looping around to what he had first wanted to talk to her about. "I mean, do really think two people could love each other and not know it?"

"Adrien, it's entirely possible! I mean, do you _really _think Cat Noir runs around in his real life making all those silly puns?"

"She has a point," Nino chimed in. "He can't be _that _corny all the time! Everyone would know who he was!"

"And, maybe without the stupid puns, Ladybug loves him!"

"Ok, fine. Ladybug doesn't recognize him." Adrien agreed, knowing how different he acted as Cat Noir. "But what about Cat Noir. Wouldn't he recognize her? _Especially _if she had a crush on him?"

"Dude….there are a ton of guys who never realize a girl is crushing on him."

He glanced between Alya and Nino suddenly feeling as if the subject had changed and he was missing something.

"Maybe she's different too." Marinette chimed in, breaking the sudden awkwardness. "Ladybug is brave and strong. Maybe in real life she isn't. Cat Noir loves a mask, not the girl behind it."

Her words pierced through Adrien's heart. He knew that what Marinette said wasn't true, but she was one of his best friends. For her suggest that he didn't really love Ladybug hurt.

"I doubt that," he said in his own defense. "Cat Noir fights beside her every day. He knows her better than all the citizens of Paris put together. Sure, maybe the mask makes her feel braver than she normally does, but that doesn't mean she isn't awesome in real life too. The mask might give her superpowers, but she still has to choose to run into battle. That takes guts that a mask can't give you. Ladybug is amazing. With or without the mask."

Marinette's eyes grew wide as he talked and opened her mouth as if to say something, but then suddenly snapped it close.

"Alright, class!" Ms. Bustier. "Get out your textbooks, it's time to begin."

Adrien turned in his seat and got out his history book. Whatever Marinette had wanted to say would have to wait.


	3. Chapter 3: Whatever You Need to Say

_You dumb cat!_ she had almost said it out loud, barely managing to snap her mouth shut in time. It was a speech she had heard a hundred times over in a hundred different ways. But she had only heard it from one person: Cat Noir.

As Ms. Bustier talked about the historical implications of Macbeth, Marinette found herself staring at Adrien's golden locks, imagining a pair of black cat ears resting on top of them. During his little speech, Marinette had suddenly seen him. All of him. Cat Noir and Adrien. Alya had been right. He was sitting right in front of her and she hadn't seen her crime-fighting partner.

_But you're wrong, kitty_. She told him silently. _You don't love me. You love Ladybug, not Marinette._

The rest of the school day dragged on slowly and as soon as the final bell rang, Marinette flew home. She ran up to her room and threw her school bag across the room. Glancing over at the photos of Adrien, she became full of rage. She began tearing them down and tossing them in the trash.

"Marinette?" Tikki asked gently, "Are you ok?" Marinette paused in her actions and looked back at the red kwami. She had forgotten that she wasn't really alone.

"Tikki," she said, not sure what to say. "Adrien...he's...he's Cat Noir."

"I know," Tikki answered. "I've known for a while."

"Why did you say anything?" Marinette's eyes began to fill with tears at the confirmation of what she already knew. "Why did you let me keep obsessing over him?"

"I couldn't. It's against the rules." Marinette let herself sink to the floor in a small heap, a picture of Adrien still in her hand.

"He doesn't love me, Tikki. He loves Ladybug."

"But you are Ladybug," Tikki said, floating down to her. "He does love you."

"But not as Marinette! I want him to love me as Marinette!"

"And he wants you to love him as Cat Noir!" Tikki fired back with force. "You are so obsessed with Adrien that you don't give Cat Noir the light of day! Have you ever even stopped and thought about how you feel about him? As Cat Noir? What does your partner mean to you? Is a friend? Or is he more than that?"

Marinette starred at the kwami in amazement. Tikki had never talked to her so sternly before. She was also so kind and gentle, that to see her this upset frightened Marinette.

"Tikki…" she whispered. "Why...why are you so…."

"BECAUSE I FREAKING SHIP YOU GUYS!" She screamed, pulling her antennas down in frustration. "Do you KNOW how painful it is to watch you guys! Seriously! Even _Plagg_ is starting to get emotionally invested! It's been driving me CRAZY!"

Marinette backed away from the emotional kwami, bumping into the trash can as she did so. Looking into the pail, she saw all the photos of Adrien she had already torn down. Reaching in, she picked up one of her favorites and held it in both hands. Tikki, who seemed to have calmed down, floated over carrying a black marker. Taking it from her, Marinette quickly marked on the image until Adrien appeared to be wearing a black mask, suit, and had cartoon cat ears. Sure enough, the image she held now looked just like Cat Noir. The further proof forcing the tears to start rolling down her cheeks.

"You're right," Marinette admitted. "I never really thought about how I might feel about Cat. I always knew he was a good friend and that he had a crush on me, but...I never gave it a second thought."

"Then it's time to think about it," Tikki suggested.

"I don't know where to start," she admitted.

"Oblivio. Start with what happened when you fought Oblivio." Marinette frowned slightly, not sure how thinking about something she could remember would help, but Tikki had never let her down. In fact, it was when she didn't listen to the red kwami that she often made things worse.

"Alright. We lost our memories. We used our powers so we must have de-transformed as Alya said. So that means, Marinette and Adrien would have had to figure out what to do."

"And you guys did," Tikki noted. "You managed to retransform and save the day."

"How did we do it though?" Marinette asked herself. "Clearly we fed you and Plagg." Marinette reached over and grabbed her purse. Opening it, she glanced at the contents wondering what she might have used to put the pieces together.

"My ID card," she said, pulling it out. "I could have learned my name using my ID card. And my phone! I had my phone with me!"

"Alright, so now Marinette knows her name, but how would you unlock your phone?" Tikki asked, playing along with the game. Marinette smiled and gently blew on her phone, revealing the hidden outline of the unlock pattern.

"I saw it on a tv show with my mom just a few days before Oblivio attacked," she added as an explanation. "Ok, so now I have my phone and Adrien does too. We could have tried calling home."

Glancing through the phone log, she saw a call made during that time to her mom. There was another one made to Adrien a little while after that. And the last one from that day was to Master Fu.

"Ardien...why would I call him if he was right there?" She asked, wondering what it could mean.

"As...a distraction? Maybe you were distracting Oblivio by making a phone ring,"

"Ok, that makes sense. Then, of course, I left that message to call Master Fu. I must have figured out what it meant."

"He would have told you that you're Ladybug."

"Yeah, but there is a lot of time in between these calls. Until I called Fu, I would have been Marinette."

"And you would have been with Adrien." Tikki pointed out. "And he was with Marinette."

"And somehow, that ended with us kissing." Marinette finished. "Without his memories, he loved Marinette. At least, he liked her enough to kiss her."

"Exactly, and it can happen again. Just like he's hoping that Ladybug falls for him, you're hoping that Adrien falls for Marinette. That photo...the one you hate so much? It's proof for both of you that your dreams can come true."

"Do you really think so?" Marinette asked, beginning to feel a lot better. "Do you really think he would love me as Marinette?" Tikki laughed.

"Of course, silly. He already does! He just doesn't know it yet!"

"But, what am I supposed to do now?" She asked.

"That's up to you, Marinette," Tikki responded.

"I'm supposed to meet Cat tonight," Marinette added, glancing at the clock. "I'm not sure I can handle talking to him right now."

"Marinette, it will be fine. It's just Cat Noir. He hasn't changed."

"No," she admitted, "But I know who he is. This changes everything."

"Not really," Tikki argued. "He's always been, Adrien. And you've always been Marinette."

"But what do I say to him?" she asked, trying to take in everything the kwami was saying.

"You say whatever you need to say," she replied and Marinette began to ponder what the answer to that would be. She reached up and grabbed a notebook and pen from her desk. She thought for a while and then she started writing.

_Dear Adrien/Cat Noir,_

**Do I have other writing to do? Yes. Does it have an actual due date? Yes. Did I spend the afternoon writing this instead? You betcha. Oh well, I can never focus on other writings when I have the MLB writing bug xD Anyways, hope you enjoyed this little dialogue between Mari and Tikki. These first few chapters have really just been getting Marinette set up for what she's about to do and I promise things are just about to get really interesting. Especially if you're Adrien/Cat Noir :P**


	4. Chapter 4: Three Clues

Cat Noir raced towards the Eiffel Tower that night full of energy. Ever since their encounter with Oblivio, he had found his spirits lifted. While he knew he was still a long ways from dating Ladybug, the image of her kissing him had boosted his confidence that they would someday be together. The fact that all his friends, well except Marinette, backed his efforts made him all the more excited to see his lady. As an added perk, his father was out of town at a major event in London so he was able to manage his own time for once.

Ladybug was already waiting for him, but he instantly saw that she was upset. She was seated at the edge of the tower, her feet dangling in the air. She casually played with her yo-yo and didn't bother to look up at him.

"Good evening, milady," he said softly, sitting down next to him.

"Hello, kitty," she said, glancing at him briefly and then back out over the city of Paris.

"Something bothering you, bugaboo?" She seemed different tonight, but he couldn't tell what it was.

"I guess you could say that," she said a last, still not looking at him. "Actually, I could use your help. If you don't mind that is."

"Of course! How may I be of assistance?" He smiled as she finally turned towards him and gave him a slight smile.

"Well…" she started saying. Then she opened her magical yo-yo and pulled out a folded piece of paper. She unfolded it slightly only to fold it back as if to check to make sure it was the one she wanted. She sighed and let her head drop. "I've written at least ten versions of this letter."

"Is this about the boy you like?" he asked, already sensing the answer. "Is that a love letter or something?"

"Sort of. It's...complicated," Cat Noir felt his heard hit the floor of his chest as she held out the paper towards him. "Would you read it?"

He took the paper from her and began to unfold it. He didn't want to read her confession to another guy, but she looked so upset. He wanted to help her, even if it meant hurting himself. But as he began to read what she had written, his heart started to race. His whole body was shaking and he found it extremely difficult to read the words she had written.

_Dear Adrien,_

_I love you. I've wanted to say this for a long while now, but I've been scared to. In fact, I'm still scared. I'm scared because I know now that you don't return my feelings. You love Ladybug. You think that you would know her outside her mask, but you don't. I know this because I am Ladybug. I talk to you every day and you don't see it._

_I can't say I blame you though. After all, I didn't realize you were Cat Noir. And, yes, I know it's you, kitty. Turns out, I've been rejected the boy I've had a crush on this whole time and didn't know it. _

_I want you to love me without my mask, but I already know you don't. I do have hope though. When we fought Oblivio, we were in our civilian forms most of the time. Apparently, you fell for me. Otherwise, that picture of us kissing just doesn't make sense. I know that I would fall for you all over again if I forgot everything. That's why I kissed you. And I think it's the same for you._

_Before you ask, I can't just tell you who I am. You would love me just because I told you I was Ladybug and I don't think I could handle that. I need you to do something for me. I need you to find me. See me, just as I've finally seen you. I hate asking this of you, but I need you. I'm counting on you, kitty. Just as I always do. _

_Love Always,_

_Your Ladybug_

He sat there, dumbfounded. He read the letter, again and again, trying to process what his lady was telling him. When he finally felt that he had gained all the information he could from the white sheet of paper, he looked up at her. She had her arms wrapped tightly around her legs, her face buried in them.

He tried to think of what to say to her, but couldn't find any words. She loved him, but it brought little comfort to him. He had done the unthinkable. He had unintentionally hurt her. Just as she had been rejecting him, he had been rejecting her just in a different way. Worse, Adrien knew Ladybug and he still had no clue of who she was.

_Alya and Marinette were right. _He realized. _I don't recognize her without the mask. _

"How did you figure it out?" he asked. "How did you figure out I was Adrien?"

"I...just did." She said, looking out over the city again. "I recognized you. After Alya came up with that theory, I started to think about it. And then it just clicked. Adrien is Cat Noir. I see that now."

"So you know Alya then," he added, swearing to pay attention to every detail that might help him find her. She smiled.

"Yeah...guess you can have at least one clue."

"How about three?" he asked, eager for more information. "I'll do what you asked, but give me three clues."

"Three clues including the tip about Alya?" She looked at him, her bluebell eyes twinkling playfully. He nodded at her. "Ok then. Three clues, but that's it! And you can't just run around asking girls if they are Ladybug. I'll say no if you do."

"Alright, what's my second clue?" he asked loving the way she was looking at him.

"Hmmm...let me think." She tapped her chin lightly as she thought. "Ok, do you remember getting a Valentine Card that wasn't signed? It was a poem…"

"On a pink heart," he finished, knowing instantly which one she was talking about.

"Yes, that one. I wrote it. That's your second clue."

"No way...really?" He asked. "That really was you?" She giggled, confirming her answer. Cat Noir felt like he was going to burst.

_That means she's in my class. She has to be! I can figure this out. No big deal._

"Next clue," he demanded. "Make it a good one."

"Ok…we've fenced together." She looked almost sad as she said it, but he did know why.

"Alright. You know Alya, sent me a valentine, and we've fenced together. I'll find you milady." He said, summarizing his clues. "But promise you won't hide from me. You have to _let _me find you."

"I promise." She smiled at him and he felt his heart racing.

"When I find you, milady, will you kiss me again?" He asked.

"Why? Getting tired of kisses that you can't remember?" she asked teasingly. He frowned at her, not happy with the jest. "That's twice now you know."

"Twice that we _know _of, you mean." He said flatly. "Now, answer my question. If I find you, do I get a kiss?"

"I suppose so." She agreed. "But only if you decide you still want one after you know who I am."

"Fine." He said, knowing that he would. He held out his hand towards her. "Shake on it."

She shook her head and held up a fist instead. Cat Noir smiled. He balled his fist and pushed it against hers.

"Pound it." They said in unison, and Cat Noir knew instantly that Ladybug had been right. This suited them much better.

**And they're off! Think Adrien can figure this out? Or will he be as dumb and thick-headed as ever? **


	5. Chapter 5: So I Can Be With Her

"Plagg! Help me!" Adrien cried from the other room. Plagg floated towards him carrying his cheese. Adrien was sitting at his desk with several sheets of paper laid out before him, one being the mysterious valentine that they now knew really did come from Ladybug.

"Adrien, you just made me promise to _not _help you," the black kwami whined. "Which one is it?"

"I promised Ladybug that I wouldn't cheat, but I can't do this, Plagg! There isn't anyone on both lists!"

"I told you that making lists was the wrong approach," Plagg pointed out. While he, at first, thought the list idea would help Adrien, Plagg quickly saw that it was only going to make it worse.

Adrien had assembled a list of his classmates, but his list of people he fenced with was flawed. Plagg had cringed when Adrien only wrote down the girls he had either competed against or had practiced with, inevitably skipping over Marinette's audition.

"Plagg! What am I going to do?"

"Admit that you can't find her and tell her that you are a complete idiot who isn't worthy of her love." Plagg took another bite of cheese as Adrien began banging his head on the table.

_Tikki, _he thought as he took a deep breath, _you owe me for this. _He floated down to the desk and sat down directly in front of Adrien.

"Look, kid, forget the lists," he suggested. "Close your eyes and think about all the girls you know." The kwami paused for effect as Adrien did what he suggested.

"Now, there is no Ladybug. No Cat Noir. Just Adrien. Who does Adrien want to be with most?"

_Surely this will do it. _Plagg mused as he waited for Adrien to answer. _Surely he'll see…_

"Ka...Kagami?" Adrien said, breaking Plagg's train of thought.

_Oh...dear...gods...I'm gonna kill him._

"No," Adrien continued, his eyes still closed. "She's nice and all, but I don't really like her in that way and there's no way she's Ladybug. She got akumatized. Wait! Plagg, that's it!"

Adrien's eyes flew open and he reached for the list of his classmates beginning to cross them off one by one.

"If they've been akumatized, they can't be Ladybug!" he cried as he continued, but when he was halfway through the list, he stopped. Plagg held his breath as Adrien's pencil hovered just two names before Marinette's. Suddenly, Adrien put the pencil down and crumpled up the paper, tossing it into the basket. "AHHHH! Everyone's been akumatized, Plagg! She must not be in my class after all."

_YOU FREAKING IDIOT! _Plagg screamed internally. _That's it. I'm using cataclysm on you when you fall asleep!_

"Plagg...I don't know what to do!" Adrien collapsed onto the desk and let out a long moan. The kwami of destruction was stunned beyond words.

_Is he really this stupid? _He asked himself sighing. _What would Tikki say if she was here? _

"Hey kid," Plagg said, his thought giving him an idea. "Would you mind if I slipped out for a minute?"

"Go ahead, leave me here to perish," Adrien muttered, his face buried in his arms. Plagg didn't waste any time. He flew past Adrien and headed outside. Once he was high above the rooftops of Paris, it wasn't hard for him to find his way. Soon enough, he came to the one rooftop that he hoped could provide some answers for him.

Glancing in through the window, he saw Marinette working on something. Tikki sat nearby on a pillow munching on a macaroon. He waved to her until he caught her attention. He motioned up to the rooftop patio and she nodded.

After a moment, both kwamis were sitting on a small table glancing up at the stars. They didn't say anything for quite some time, but the silence wasn't awkward. They had known each other much too long for that. But there was business to discuss that couldn't be avoided forever and it was Tikki who finally voiced the problem.

"He doesn't know who she is," Tikki said, not as a question.

"Nope. Not a clue." He answered. "I swear Tikki, this boy is one of the dumbest Cat Noirs I've been put in charge of."

"Perhaps, but Marinette being so shy and awkward around Adrien isn't helping,"

"Definitely not," he confirmed. "But Tikki, we gotta do something. I'm gonna kill this kid if we don't."

"Aww...Plagg! You do have a heart!" Tikki declared, blinking flirtatiously. He growled slightly at the suggestion.

"No, Adrien is just...annoying. He even suggested that Ladybug might be _Kagami,_" He watched in amusement as Tikki flinched at the thought.

"Surely not," she said, but Plagg just smiled at her.

"Oh, yes. Yes, he did. And I happened to know that Adrien thinks Marinette likes Luka!"

"Oh, no...no no no no! Plagg, he has to figure this out! NOW!"

"I couldn't agree more, my lovebug, " Plagg said. "So, tell me, what's the plan?"

"There isn't a plan, Plagg." She said quietly. "They have to solve this one on their own. You know that."

"Oh, come on! They're so close. Can't we help just a little bit?" He hated how it sounded like he was begging.

"Plagg, until Adrien figures out who she is or Marinette gets over her 'I'm not Ladybug' thing, there isn't anything we can do."

"What's with that anyway?" Plagg asked. "I mean, she _is _Ladybug. Why can't she see it?"

"She's...insecure," Tikki said softly, gazing out towards the moon. "She's gained a lot of confidence, but when it comes to Adrien, she wears her low self-esteem like it's a security blanket."

"That makes sense, I guess," Plagg added. "Adrien's kind of the same way, but with Marinette."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, there's been several times that he's come close to realizing she likes him, but he always finds an excuse to not believe it." He explained, recalling when Adrien had seen his pictures in Marinette's room or when he noticed her handwritten looked like the handwriting on his valentine.

"Do you know why he does that?" Tikki asked, but Plagg shrugged.

"He's got major daddy issues?" He suggested, in a semi-joking manner. "I know he really cares about Marinette, but he's convinced himself that it's just friendship. A _really good _friendship. One that he treasures deeply. I think it started because, if it was more, it would be betraying his love for Ladybug. After that, it just got worse."

"That makes sense."

Both kwamis fell silent again as they thought about all they had said. Tikki leaned her head against Plagg and he wrapped his arm around her.

_Hurry up, kid. _Plagg thought silently. _Figure this out so I can be with her again._

**Author's Note:**

**1\. Don't you just love Plagg? I just love writing from his viewpoint. Especially while Adrien's being...well...Adrien lol! And, of course, anytime he shows his soft-spot for Tikki**

**2\. You guys are awesome! Seriously, cannot believe the reactions I'm getting to this story! I love hearing from you and I'm going to try to respond to some of these comments later today. I've been getting a lot of comments/questions about my writing style and what my writing process is so I thought I would address it here since I know that many of you are writers as well:**

**Writing Style:**

**First off, I should say, I think I'm a bit older than most of you (I turn 29 next week, and no, you can never be too old for a cartoon with such good characters!). I've been writing for a very long time. I wrote and published my first fanfiction here (under a different username) in 2007, but I'd been writing for a long time before that as well. My writing style is a result of years of practice and experimenting. I also read a lot and paid close attention to how my favorite authors wrote. I once read a book that was written in first-person, alternating between the two main characters. I loved how it read and started trying the style with my own stories which evolved into the style you are reading now. **

**Story Development:**

**When I'm developing a new story in my head, I focus on the character's emotional journey first. For this story, I knew I needed Marinette to start considering the possibility that Adrien is Cat Noir. To make that happen, I had to come up with a way that felt natural. When I saw Oblivio, I knew that Alya would be obsessed with that kiss (much like we are!) and used that to guide Marinette's thinking until she was where I needed her. I did the same thing later with Tikki when Marinette needed to decide to write that letter.**

**Misc Comments:**

**I am a fairly fast writer, especially when writing simple stories like this one. I figure we are at about the halfway mark, maybe a little bit more through this story. I do make a lot of changes as I go, including things inspired by the comments I get. (Yes, Adrien's Kagami comment/Plagg's reaction was just for you guys!) I love writing Fanfiction mainly because of all the feedback you get from readers. I also love using it as practice since the characters, setting, and everything is already established for you. I love just being able to focus in on the emotions and motivations of the characters instead of also slowly introducing them to my readers over time as I do in my original works. I would say that when I'm posting a fanfiction here, it's only a second or possibly third draft. I don't worry about fully editing and polishing these stories before I share them. I'd rather get the story out there faster and then edit if there is a need for it; like my autocorrect calling Nino Nemo for a whole chapter! (Thanks ChubbyUnicornMama!) **

**Ok, that was a way longer note than I planned. Hope you enjoy the new chapter and let me know what you think!**


	6. Chapter 6: Pen Pal

Marinette watched as Adrien yawned for the sixth time. Her heart was heavy with guilt and pain. She had a hard time believing that he was having such a hard time figuring it out, but he had come to school with bags under his eyes. Nino had commented on it right away and Adrien shrugged it off saying he had a late night photo shoot. Of course, Marinette knew the truth.

"You should talk to him," Alya whispered. "He looks upset."

"It was just a late night, Alya," she whispered back. "Besides, he doesn't want to talk to me about it. He'll be fine tomorrow."

When class was over, Marinette was surprised to find Adrien waiting outside the main door of the school.

"Hey, Marinette," he said with a small smile. "Can I talk to you about something?"

"Of course you can!" Alya answered for her, pushing her closer to him. "I'll see you later, Marinette!"

"Uh...talk...sure." Marinette muttered.

Great, she thought. He figured out who I am and now he hates me. I just know it. She followed Adrien to the park nearby and sat down on one of the benches. Adrien sat with his head down and Marinette waited as patiently as she could for him to speak first.

"Marinette, I need some help." He said finally. "And I don't know who else I can ask."

Wait, so he doesn't know?

"I…I have this pen pal," he continued. "We...we don't actually know who the other person is/ Well, she knows who I am, but I don't know who she is. We're best friends. More than that really. And...and I need to figure out who she is. Will you help me?" He looked up and looked straight into her eyes. His green eyes filled with sadness and pain, clearly not seeing who was right in front of him.

Oh my god, Marinette thought as she started to realize what was happening. He's asking for my help to...to find me!

"Why...why me?" she asked, not sure what else to say. "Why ask me for help with this?"

"Because, you are the smartest, most clever, creative girl I know. If anyone can help me, it's the Marinette Dupain-cheng!"

Marinette blushed at the compliment, but it also stung her heart. Regardless, she couldn't ignore his plea for help.

"Alright," she said, trying to ignore the fact she was Ladybug for a moment. "What do you know about this girl?"

"She's amazing! She's smart, brave, strong, and is always there when I need her."

Like how I'm helping you right now? She asked silently.

"She sent me a valentine card answering a poem I threw in the trash, so I thought she was in my class, but I realize now that I can't know that for sure. Anyone in the school could have found it. She knows Alya and I've fenced with her, apparently."

"So...who have you fenced with that goes to our school?"

"That's the problem. Every girl that I've seen at fencing competitions doesn't go to our school. And I've already ruled out the few girls in my fencing class."

"What about outside of competitions?" she asked, realizing why her clue was tripping him up. "Like at...tryouts or something."

"Marinette…" Adrien whispered as his eyes grew large with excitement. A large grin stretched out over his face. She thought for a moment that he had figured it out, but her hopes were quickly dashed. "You are amazing! I hadn't thought of that. I gotta go! Thank you so much."

He leaned over and gave her a friendly kiss on the cheek before taking off running down the road. Marinette reached up and touched the spot where he had kissed her as she watched him disappear around a corner.

"Really?" she asked, rather annoyed. "Really, Adrien?"

"That boy really is dense," Tikki commented, poking out from Marinette's purse. "But don't worry, Marinette. He asked you for your help. That means that he trusts you and that kiss shows just how much he really does care for you."

"Yeah, but only as a friend," she argued. "Can you fall in love with someone that is your friend?"

"Don't you love Adrien? And you're his friend."

"Yeah, but I liked him then became his friend. Can it happen the other way around?"

"Of course it can!" Tikki cried, making Marinette smile. "Just be patient with him, alright? Trust him."

"Alright, I'll try." Marinette stood and started walking home.

But do I trust him? She asked herself, feeling guilty for torturing Adrien this way. If I trusted him, wouldn't I just tell him and trust that he'll love me?


	7. Chapter 7: I Love Her

**Two chapters today because they are so short. I, personally, loved writing this chatper so let me know what you think!**

Adrien stared at the blank paper in front of him. He was supposed to be writing a list of everyone had fought during tryouts, as Marinette had suggested, but instead, he kept replaying the conversation over and over in his mind.

'You are the smartest, most clever, creative girl I know.' He had said, describing Marinette. Then, in almost the same breath, 'She's smart, brave, strong, and is always there when I need her.' He had been describing Ladybug, but as he sat there thinking he realized that the thoughts were interchangeable. Marinette was his best friend, and yet, she was so much more than that. And the thought horrified him.

He was especially horrified because his pencil now hovered over the sheet of paper ready to write the first name that had come to mind when he had sat down: Marinette. He had fenced with her. She was in his class. She hadn't been akumatized. He had even noticed that her hand-writing was almost the same as the handwriting of his valentine. There was a strong probability that Marinette was, in fact, Ladybug.

"Kid?" Plagg asked, taking a seat on the desk with a piece of cheese. "Are you ok?"

"No, Plagg," Adrien answered, setting the pencil down. "I'm not ok."

"Still can't figure out who Ladybug is? Even with Marinette's help?"

"Worse," he closed his eyes as he finally started to accept the truth. "I'm in love with Marinette."

The words hung in the air like a thick fog, clogging Adrien's mind from working. He leaned forward and buried his face in his arms, tears stinging at his eyes.

"I love her. I'm in love with my best friend, Plagg," he said, repeating that dreaded word.

"And…" Plagg said. He looked up at the black kwami. His green eyes were wide with anticipation, eagerly waiting for Adrien to continue.

"And I think she might be Ladybug." Adrien finished. "But what if I'm wrong? What if I'm in love with two people? How could I ever choose between them?"

"And what if she is Ladybug?" The kwami questioned.

"What if it ruins our friendship?" he said, voicing his biggest concern. "I can't lose Marinette as a friend. I can't!"

"Ok, back up." Plagg set down his cheese before continuing, an action Adrien had never seen before. "Marinette and you are friends. You love her. Do you think she loves you?"

"Well if she's Ladbug…" he started to say but Plagg cut him off.

"Forget Ladybug for a minute. Do you think Marinette loves you?"

Adrien thought back over the time he had known Marinette. He started with Chole putting gum on her hair, Adrien handing her his umbrella, and the lucky charm she had given to him. All the tripping, falling, and stammering replying in his mind. The pictures of him in her room and her awkwardness the next day when he asked her about them. Sure, there was Luka, but did it outweigh all of the moments they had shared? Adrien began to feel sick as he realized it didn't.

"Yes," he said. The word came out as a whine as his stomach started to tie itself in knots. "This is bad, Plagg. Really bad."

"Ugh, ok, kid, breathe. It's not that bad. Marinette and Adrien are friends who love each other. No big deal."

"But it is a big deal Plagg! What if we started dating and then broke up? How could we go back to being just friends? How, Plagg? HOW?"

The black kwami didn't answer but stared at him blankly as Adrien tried to catch his breath. His heart was racing and he could feel himself starting to sweat, but the thoughts kept coming.

"And if she's not Ladybug. Then what, I have to choose? And if I choose Ladybug, then I would hurt Marinette! I don't want to do that, Plagg! I don't want to hurt her!"

"Would you give up pursuing Ladybug for Marinette?"

"YES!" he screamed without thinking.

"Say that again," Plagg ordered sternly and Adrien realized what he just said.

"Yes," he repeated, calmer this time. He realized what this meant and suddenly knew what he wanted. "I love Ladybug, but if I had to choose, I would choose Marinette. No contest."

"And is trying to be with Marinette worth risking the friendship you already have?"

"Yes," he repeated. "If she wants to be with me that is."

"And what about Ladybug? If Marinette wants to be with you, would you reject Ladybug?"

Adrien pondered the question. While he would never want to hurt his lady, he knew that he would much rather risk her wrath and pain than Marinette's.

"Yes," he said in a whisper. "But I really hope it won't come to that. I really want Marinette to be Ladybug."

"Then you know what you have to do," Plagg said, picking his cheese back up. "My work here is done."

"Wait...what? What am I supposed to do?" Adrien asked, confused, but the kwami just smiled at him and ate his cheese.


	8. Chapter 8: My Turn to Jump

**Again, thank you for all the feedback! I'm happy that you are enjoying this story so much! I know it's super exciting to see Adrien FINALLY figure it out, but we aren't quite done yet so buckle your seatbelts and let me know what you think of this chapter! This one's all about Marinette ;)**

"Tikki, I feel horrible," Marinette said as she stared at the picture of Adrien she had marked on to make him look like Cat. "He's trying so hard."

"Well, you could just tell him," the red kwami pointed out. Marinette had already thought about doing just that, but she couldn't deny how terrifying the thought was.

"I'm too scared, Tikki. That's why I wanted him to figure it out, but now...I don't know anymore."

"What are you scared of Marinette?" she asked. Marinette put the picture down and looked over at her friend.

"That he won't like me," she confessed, knowing how stupid she sounded.

"Cat loves you. Cat is Adrien. Therefore, Adrien loves you. Is that really so hard for you to accept?"

Marinette knew the kwami was right, but it didn't stop the butterflies in her stomach.

"It's just that…" she started to argue, but she couldn't finish. She knew that Cat Noir loved her. He had saved her countless times; taken countless blows. He followed her without question and would never leave her side no matter how bad things got. He would always be there. But, even though she knew who he was, she hadn't quite accepted the fact that it was really Adrien Agreste doing all of those things.

"You don't trust him," Tikki said, looking at her softly. "Or, at least, you are having a hard time trusting him."

"But I do trust him, Tikki," Marinette argued. "I trust Cat Noir with my life! I trust him every time we go up against Hawkmoth and his akumas! And I know he trusts me too. He follows my every command without thinking. He even jumped off a building as Adrien! And didn't transform!"

Tikki was silent for a moment and Marinette thought more about what she had just said. She replayed the images of Adrien jumping over and over in her mind. He trusted her so fully and, yet, here she was not returning that trust.

"So why not trust him with your heart, Marinette?" Tikki asked, "Do you really think Cat Noir would let you down?"

Marinette didn't answer. She turned her attention back to the video stream that was playing on her computer screen. Usually, she loved watching the latest fashion shows, but the current show in London just couldn't hold her interest. They were currently talking about the rare appearance of Gabriel Agreste, Adrien's father. Sick of hearing the Agreste name, she clicked out of the window.

"Tikki," she said again, "I have to tell him. It's my turn to jump."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ladybug saw him before he saw her. He was sitting, swinging his legs off the Eiffel Tower, their usual meeting place. Cat Noir wrung his hands nervously as she approached.

"Hey, kitty," she said, catching him off guard. He quickly got to his feet.

"Mi-Milady! I didn't...I didn't hear you." He stammered, obviously flustered. Ladybug couldn't help but smile at his awkwardness and it helped calm her nerves.

"It's alright," she said as she took a seat. He took a seat next to her and they were both quiet for a few minutes.

"Kitty I…" she started to say, but Cat Noir began talking at the same time.

"Milady...uh..ha ha...Ladies first," he said.

"No, please. You go first," she begged, her nerves getting the best of her. He waited a moment, but then Cat Noir took a deep breath and began talking as he stared out over the city of Paris.

"Milady...I've had a lot of time to think over the last few days." he started, "And I've realized a few things that I've never noticed before."

Ladybug held her breath, not sure what was about to come next, but Cat Noir didn't waste any time saying what was on his mind.

"You see...there's this girl. She might be you, but I'm not sure. I could be wrong, but I realize that I love her. And I want to be with her. Even if….even if she isn't you."

"Um…" she tried to think of something to say, but her head was spinning. The thought that Adrien loved someone besides Ladybug was hard to process let alone that he would choose her over the superhero he had loved for so long. "Cat I…"

"You don't have to say anything if you don't want to. I realize that by choosing her, I might be breaking your heart. I'm sorry, but I want to be with her."

"Have you...have you told her this?" she waiting, her heart racing.

"No, not yet. But I will. I'm going to tell her tomorrow."

_So there's a chance it's me. _She thought. _I have to trust him. I have to jump. _

"I trust you, Cat Noir," Ladybug said, more to herself than him. "If you really want to be with this girl, then you should do it. Tell her how you feel." He looked over at her and their eyes met.

"Thank you, Milady," he said. "If it is you, will you tell me tomorrow after my confession?"

"Of course," she said, praying that it was her. "I could tell you right now, if you wanted."

"Please don't. I've already made my decision. If she isn't you, well...I'm already scared of confessing to her already. Knowing it wasn't you would make it worse I think."

_Scared, _Ladybug thought, _Cat Noir is scared?_

"I'm scared, too," she admitted. Cat can closer to her and wrapped his arms around her in a tight hug. Tears stung at her eyes. "We...we're still friends, right? If you date her, we'll still be friends?"

"Yes, milady. You will always be my bugaboo, no matter what." He squeezed her tighter and she let the tears start to fall at the sound of her pet name. She had hated it for so long, but now she wished he would never stop calling her that.

Cat Noir pulled back and she could see that he was tearing up too. He gently wiped a tear from her cheek.

"I'll see you tomorrow?" He asked. She nodded, not knowing if he meant at school or the Eiffel Tower. "Good night then, milady." He stood and bowed deeply before taking off into the night. Ladybug sat back down and let the rest of the tears come out before heading home herself.


	9. Chapter 9: Found Her

Adrien read through his notes one more time. He hadn't gotten much sleep and had spent most of the night writing out exactly what he wanted to say to Marinette. His heart was racing as he walked up the stairs towards the school.

"Marinette," he muttered under his breath, "Marinette, I want to tell you how I feel…"

"Yo! Adrien!" Alya called, waving at him as he stepped into the building. Looking up, Adrien felt his heart skip a beat when he saw Marinette standing bashfully right next to Alya. Suddenly, his fears got the best of him and he felt his whole body being taken over by sheer panic.

"Ma...ma...I'll be right back!" he cried back, making a mad dash to the men's restroom. Safely inside a stall, he tried to regain control of his fear.

_Don't get akumatized, don't get akumatized, _he scolded himself. _It's just Marinette. Just tell her how you feel. _

Plagg floated out of his shirt pocket and looked at him.

"Cat got your tongue, kid?" he asked, in a teasing tone.

"Shut up, Plagg," Adrien muttered. The bell rang out suddenly, making Adrien jump. "I'll...I'll tell her at lunch." He left the bathroom and quickly made his way to his desk. Sitting in front of Marinette was a new form of torture that Adrien had never experienced before. He quickly began counting the minutes until lunch.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Adrien moaned internally as he watched Marinette walk away from the school with Alya. He had tried to talk to her at lunch, but lost his nerve again and ended up asking her opinion on the London fashion show his father was attending. He had tried again when the final bell rang, but he still couldn't bring himself to say what he wanted.

_Why is this so hard? _He asked himself. _What the hell is wrong with me?_

"Well, that was a fail, lover boy," Plagg muttered from his pocket.

"Shut up, Plagg," Adrien muttered for what felt like the hundredth time that day. He got into the car that was waiting for him, ready to go home. When he reached his bedroom, he collapsed into his bed and buried his face into the pillow.

_I'm such an idiot, _he thought, _All I had to do was tell her. _

"Kid, I'm gonna say this once and then drop it," Plagg was saying to him. Adrien didn't even bother looking up. "If Marinette really is Ladybug, you just broke her freaking heart because Ladybug knew you were going to confess today. That's all. Now, where's my cheese?"

True to his word, Plagg was silent after that, except for the occasional happy noises that he always made while eating his cheese.

_Plagg's right. _Adrien thought, wallowing in his self-pity. _Even if Ladybug isn't Marinette, I've let milady down. I'm such an idiot. What was I thinking? I need to tell her. _

Adrien reached for the phone in his pocket and pulled up Marinette's number. He considered calling, thinking that it might be easier to talk to her over the phone, but then put it away.

_She deserves better than that, _he thought, _And what if she doesn't answer? I don't want to leave an awkward message. Then I would have to steal her phone before she listened to it and that wouldn't be easy or fun or….or….or..._

He let his thoughts trail off as he noticed the last call record from Marinette. He switched over to the full call log. Sure enough, Marinette had called him shortly after he had tried calling his dad. He couldn't remember either call, but he instantly knew why.

"Oblivio," He muttered, "She called me while I was fighting Oblivio."

"What's that?" Plagg asked, but Adrien didn't answer. His heart grew heavy and tears stung at his eyes.

_Marinette isn't Ladybug. Ladybug was with me the whole time. Still, I want to be with her. It hurts. I want to be with her so much, it hurts. I love Ladybug, but I love Marinette so much more._

A new wave of fear became to form in his chest. A fear that he might change his mind. A fear that if he didn't tell Marinette right away, he might never find the courage. That he would go and try to be with Ladybug instead and commit himself to a lifetime of regret.

"Plagg," he said, getting up from the bed, "Claws out."

"Wha-rrrrrrrrrrrreeeeeeedooooo?"

Once his transformation was complete, Cat Noir slipped out and started jumping across the rooftops of Paris. When he could see the rooftop he wanted, he paused and took a deep breath. Steeling his nerves, he made the last few jumps and landed on Marinette's rooftop patio.

"Marinette!" he cried as he landed, seeing her leaning against the railing. She turned around and he could instantly see that she had been crying. "You...you're crying. What's wrong."

"It's nothing." she wiped her tears quickly, smiling at him. "Please, Cat. You look like you want to say something. Go ahead."

Cat Noir felt torn. He wanted to ask her more, but he also feared he was going to chicken out again. He closed his eyes and took one last deep breath before letting the words spill out of him at a tremendous speed.

"Marinette Dupain-cheng, I love you. You are the smartest, bravest, kindest, creative, talented, and most amazing person I've ever met and I really, _really _want to be your boyfriend. Will you please go out with me?"

As he finished, he clenched his hands and felt the black leather tighten around his fingers. His eyes flew opened and he glanced down, confirming what he already knew. A cry of irritation and pain came out of him as he collapsed into a small ball on the floor.

"Gah! I didn't...I didn't...I mean...I was supposed to de-transform! I didn't want to say all that as _Cat Noir_!"

He buried his face in shame as he listened to Marinette giggling under her breath.

"I'm sorry, Mari," he muttered. "I've made a huge mess out of this."

"It's alright, Cat," she said, "I've already confessed my feelings to you, remember?"

The memory of Marinette confessing her love for Cat Noir came flashing to the front of his mind. He looked up in horror at the beaming Marinette.

_How could I have forgotten that? Of course, she isn't Ladybug because she's in love with Cat! How have I not figured this out until now? _He asked himself, but then he instantly understood what Ladybug had been saying all this time.

"No, no, no! I want you to date me as...as...me! Not Cat Noir!" He watched in horror as Marinette crouched down in front of him and grabbed his chin so that he couldn't look away even if he wanted to. "I want you to love me as...as...as…"

"I love you, Adrien Agreste," she said, pulling him in for a kiss. He tried to process what she had said, but her lips were too intoxicating. He wrapped his arms around her, pulling her in deeper. Marinette let go of his face and ran her fingers through his hair. Instantly, he felt all his fears and insecurities disappear. This was Marinette and kissing her was more amazing than he had ever thought kissing Ladybug could possibly be. When they broke apart, he kept holding her, cradling her in his arms. She smiled up at him with her bluebell eyes sparkling. Then, recalling what she had said before the kiss, he realized what her words meant.

"But...Marinette, how did you….how did you know…." he tried to ask, but he couldn't seem to find the words. Marinette was giggling at him again and pressed a finger to his lips, silencing him.

"You dumb cat," she said to him in a tone he recognized immediately, "You still don't see it, do you kitty?"

"Mi...milady?" he asked, hesitantly, not sure if he believed what he was seeing and hearing. "Ladybug? But...but...you confessed to Cat Noir!"'

"I thought you had learned my secret identity, so, I lied to convince you otherwise." She explained quickly. It made sense to him and had worked effectively, but he still couldn't believe what she was saying.

"You called me during Oblivion!" He argued. "Why would you do that? You were with me the whole time!"

"Distraction," she said, shrugging her shoulders. "Can't be sure of it, but making a phone ring is a good distraction."

"Luka?" he asked in a whisper.

"Luka? What about...oh...the ice rink." Marinette's face reddened slightly as she spoke. "I...I thought about it, but he's nowhere as amazing as you."

"But...then...are you really...Are you really Ladybug?"

"Yes, silly," she said, confirming what was beginning to settle in his mind. "It's me. You had me worried. I thought you had confessed to another girl."

"That's why you were crying!" he cried out as everything suddenly made sense to him. "You were crying because I kept chickening out all day!"

"You...you were scared to tell me?" she asked, "Really?"

"I told you that I was scared yesterday, milady," he said, smiling down at her. "Remember?"

"I guess you did," she said, giggling again. "Is that why you need the mask? Feel more confident as Cat Noir?"

"I guess so, bugaboo. _You _certainly seem more confident with your mask on!" he said, recalling how awkward and shy Marinette had always been around him. What she had said in the classroom a few days ago was true after all. Ladybug was brave and strong, two characteristics that weren't nearly as apparent when she was in her civilian form. "It made it hard to find you, Marinette."

"I see that. I'm sorry I didn't just confess my feelings earlier, Adrien. I...I was scared too."

"It's alright, bugaboo. I didn't realize how much you really meant to me. Who knows what kind of mess we would be in without if I hadn't seen it and you confessed to me. I'm sorry for being such an idiot, Marinette."

She smiled up at him and he couldn't help but pressed his lips on hers again. She returned the kiss with just as much passion and desire as him. When they broke apart, Marinette said something that threw him completely off guard.

"Plagg, claws in," Marinette said softly, causing Cat Noir to break out into laughter.

"It only works when I say it, bugaboo," he said, teasing her.

"I know that! I was suggesting you say it."

"Why? You don't love me with this mask on?" He asked, teasing her. She punched his arm jokingly.

"Scared to kiss me without it?" she asked, teasingly, but then she started blushing. "I...I have been wanting to do that for a long time. Kiss Adrien, that is."

"Well then," he replied, "Puuuurhaps I can oblige you. Just this once." He added a wink at the end of his little joke sending Marinette into another small burst of laughter.

"Plagg, claws out," He said, leaning in for another kiss. He knew it wasn't going to be the last time, but Adrien poured every ounce of himself into the kiss as if it were. This was Marinette...Ladybug...his love. And he was never going to let her go now that he had finally found her.


End file.
